


The Realization

by VioletRose2



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Maxwell is just mentioned, One-Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Revolves around Reader and Willow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRose2/pseuds/VioletRose2
Summary: You meet Willow a year after being in this bare world alone. You came to find her beautiful due to her personality and love of fire. You never thought of falling for her, nor realizing you would regret the day you two find your way home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Don't Starve, or Willow. The person this is being told from point of view is male, but otherwise has no description of in any shape or form. So enjoy. ^-^ Also it is a one-shot.

Willow Pattern Smith is an odd woman of her time period. Born in 1899, yet she has such a strong personality that not many would think a woman would have in her time period... Especially with her Pyro habits to set things on fire when nervous...

Note to self, keep her near the fire at night in order to keep tent. Spider silk is not fun to get.

Looking at the black haired, pig-tailed woman, her dark green eyes were fixed straightly on the pile of leaves, grass, and paper we've made, and was fixing them up into something... Something to help with nerves she heard about. Originally, from my knowledge, I would guess from her husband, but she denies being married or having children, and her body agrees for how skinny and small it is. Most women has some weight to them after birth after oh so many times, according to my parents and friends. So maybe her father taught her what she is making? If so, maybe it'll keep her calm at night a not set things on fire like last week with the tent.

Last week, that beautiful woman said she could handle the night watch for a few hours... I wake up to her screaming to get out the tent as it burns with me in it. Needless to say, I was salty about it, as she claimed she got nervous and did it on accident. Of course, I didn't let her go get any silk to remake it, spiders are little Devils to kill here...

Here... This place is empty on end, I learned. Following the river lead me to are vast open sea, both ways I went rather it be north or south. The island I am trapped on is big, but small at the same time. Sad to say, after a week or two, I discovered all of what it had to offer and some of the inhabitants. Willow was the first person to have been found after a year to tell the truth. Same for her. We've been here, together, around three months really... Surprise we haven't built a boat yet... But then again, if we did I would have to worry about her catching it on fire. And quiet frankly, I rather not drown or burn to death.

I wonder if anyone back home realized I am missing, and not just working and being anti-social or something... To tell the truth, I arrived after going for a walk in the park near the forest. I don't normally go on walks, but that day was really nice and I felt the urge to do so. I meet a man in one of those old fashioned suits. If you asked me what he looked like, I couldn't tell you much else though, besides he was pale with dark rings under his eyes, black hair, the suit, a cane, and a cigar in his hands that annoyed me for its stench and smoke. It was one of those big ones, that you would imagine a mafia person to smoke before blowing a ring of smoke into your face. I didn't like the smell of it, I remembered. What it smelt like I wouldn't remember, I just know I hated it.

We were the only two in the park, I believe. He was walking one way, I the other. It was impossible to not pass one another on the side walk. But when we did, I didn't expect to bump into him. To tell the truth, I expected us to just slide right by one another, not for him to cause me to fall as I accidently hit his shoulder. It was quiet a shock for me, and him. He helped me up, and we began to chat. About, I don't exactly remember to be honest it was of something. I am sure if I concentrated enough, I would remember, but it doesn't matter really. I just know when we bid fare well to one another, I felt something grab at my legs, and the grip was line stone, before I was being dragged what felt was to be down. I blacked out.

I looked back at Willow and sighed as I began to think about her family. She didn't speak much of her family, rather she has one or not. She took pride in talking of her badges though. The ones she earner in her time in girl scouts. I figure that is where her love of fire came from, but I might be wrong for it could have just been an addiction she gotten from her childhood..? Or from birth? I do wonder, is there anyone waiting for her back home? She does seem wishing to leave this place, but at the same time seem reluctant to. I do wonder why. But I won't pry. But one thing came from her telling me about the girl scouts... Her official time period she came from. Her clothing style, and speech gave away she wasn't from my time, but I could never figure out from where really. Plus, her age of being twenty was nice to know as well to know how young she is, and to know she should have been married by now found itself odd to me she claimed not to be.

Sighing, I shook my head and grabbed the ax laying beside the food chest and stood. This world had random carrots growing from the ground, and surprisingly enough edible berries and fruit trees. That was very helpful for our survival. Plus, the tools we found from some random skeleton helped me figure out how to build them from studying then. If I break certain items, I can just go find tools to remake on, or fix it now. Handy if I do say so. "I am going to go get some fire-wood for tonight Willow. Don't burn down the campsite, alright?" I called out, and Willowed looked at me. Her faced was pulled into an annoyed frown, but her eyes showed amusement. "It was one time. One!" She states and I chuckled in response. "Of course. And I doubt it will be the last." I responded, and she sighed in response as I walked off.

* * *

Walking back with a rope holding about 7 logs on my back, I began humming a tone staring up at the sky. Dark clouds were roaming in, making me remember the moment I woke up in this world. After leaving the man, I blacked out, sure. But I re-awoken here, staring up at some pretty dark clouds that made me think a storm was coming in. And I need shelter... And that the sky never looked this clear from my house... With or without the clouds. Sitting up, I remember feeling so lost... I am so glad I meet Willow when I did back then, otherwise I think I still would be like I was during that one year...

Shaking my head, I let a sigh escape my mouth and figured me and Willow would both have to sleep in the tent tonight instead of take shifts due to the weather. It didn't rain often, and when it did we shared the tent. Willow and I could never gain enough silk to make another tent, and if we do it is because we went to one spider nest to another, gathering what we could. It was hard, but we did it eventually... Both times... Groaning at the memory, I came upon our camp and I noticed Willow was missing. This caused a slight worry but nothing serious to be concern with. She could be using the restroom, or sleeping. So no reason to really panic.

Going to the fire, I went and put the logs in another chest we made and went to check the tent first. She wasn't there. So the bathroom...

I went to the log and waited...

And waited...

And waited...

It was evening by now, almost dark. Willow had a lighter to protect herself from the darkness, sure. But I would feel better knowing she is okay, and not hurt. She is a special kind of Lady after all. One that had a lighter, and wasn't afraid to set things she didn't like on fire, and laugh as it burns... I do wonder what I found beautiful in her love of fire... Maybe the pure joy and relaxation she gets from staring at it, or the excitement when something burns or she sets something on fire...? Or the pure fascination of it? Her love for it...? Willow, herself, was very beautiful. Especially with her hair down from her pig-tails, and framing her heart shaped face and allowing her green eyes to stand out more... But her personality is what got me fixed on her, with how unique and fascinating it is. For her love of fire, her tomboy personality, strong will, and small bits of kindness that she shows once in a while... I came to find her beautiful.

Of course I would never tell her that. She would set my clothing on fire at most, or deck me.  
Her right hand was very deadly, I came to find out...

Shaking my head, I stood and grabbed myself a lantern and grabbed a match. Walking towards the river, I began to wonder if something had happened to her... If she was okay... If she abandoned me... It would hurt if she did, but I wouldn't mind. If she left of her free-will, I will not stop her. Nor will I stop her from coming back... I am such a sap.

Sighing, I reached the river flowing north, and did a double take, before laughing. Willow was there, meaning I didn't need to follow it both North and South to look for her, but what she was doing is what caused me to laugh. She was holding onto a rock, with some vines on both sides of it and ties and she had her left fist in the air, cheering. "Willow?" I asked, chuckling and she looked at me. What she had made earlier was sticking from her mouth, and I could smell it from my spot. It smelt like burnt grass... "HEY! LOOK! I FOUND MORE LAND AND MADE A CATIPULT! WE CAN FIND CIVILIZATION NOW! COME ON, GET ON, GET ON!" She exclaimed, eyes wide and glassed over. I bit my lip and held my laughter in. The woman who reminded me of a rebel from my middle school basically, was high off of something she made. Her face was flushed, eyes glazed, and acting like a hyper active, happy child. And in reality, I needed to figure out how to get her back to camp before it got dark...

But this was just a little to funny, I got a little sad at having to end the fun early and not get to play along. It was getting darker by the minute.

"Willow, if we don't get back to camp, there would be no time to set up a camp over there and we would die to the cold and won't get to see civilization. Your... Catapult would go to waste then." I told her and she blinked and looked down at the rock she was sitting on and began to think... I think... She had her face scrunched up like she did when in thought, and her eyes were narrowed. Finally, after a few more minutes, she sighed, tilted her head, and pouted. "Fine... But tomorrow, we use it and go over the sea!" She exclaimed and I chuckled and nodded. It was cute.

She gotten off the bolder and made her way towards me. I plucked the make-shift cigar from her mouth and she huffed and pouted as I dropped it and stepped on it with the heel of my shoe. "Come on, the faster we get into the tent, the faster we get over the sea." I told her, lying for we have already seen what was on the other side, and she nodded. We walked back to camp, and I stared at her...

And it was then I realized I fell for her. For this beautiful woman.  
And I realized I also came to regret the day we went to our own time period.


End file.
